


So He Suffers

by DragonflyxParodies



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst, Fi is a horribly sad character, Gen, Self-Reflection, Short One Shot, and i love her, brief mention of an injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyxParodies/pseuds/DragonflyxParodies
Summary: Fi was not made to support the Hero, to protect the Hero, to save him and keep him safe - no matter how desperately she wishes she could.





	So He Suffers

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by the random shit I'm finding on my computer, tyvm.
> 
> I have a headcannon. I think this might've originally been part of it before I split it off. Or - well, an AUish idea. Of Fi and Demise in a LttP-inspired ruined Hyrule raising Link together/both being bound to the Master Sword but able to materialize out of it -Cept Demise didn't weaken, so he has a physical form and Fi is fading, unable to do the same. And even though they're both trying to use him for their own ends they kind of give up bc look at their smol boi.  
> Basically the fact that Fi's bound WITH Demise for all eternity is sob-inducing and why the hell do Zelda games always drop the most interesting story threads damn

He needs a human.

Tears spilling down his cheeks, ragged, gasping sobs so deep and so strong she mentally tallies the probability of each being his last, he weeps.

And he needs a human. Instead, he has her.

He stands up suddenly, swaying so dangerously blood sprays from his injured arm, spattering against the stone beneath him. It has already soaked his sleeve, and it runs down his fingertips in a steady stream.

And before she can caution him against moving, his eyes meet hers, imploring and desperate.

She allows him to touch her, though his palms skim through the edges of her being—she is not physically present, not in the way he is, not in the way Ghirahim is. And he steps close, until his head is buried in the crook of her shoulder, and she lifts her arms in a parody of an embrace.

And though his blood pools beneath her, shivers as it drips through her being, and though his tears do not stop, though his crying does not cease, she knows that this simple thing, this not-quite-real hug, means more to him than anything else.

And perhaps to her, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO having real halo 4 vibes damn that was accidental


End file.
